Keigo Takami
|romaji= Takami Keigo |alias= |epithet= |birthday=December 28 |age= 22 (first appearance) 23 (current) |gender= Male |height= 172 cm (5'8") |weight= |hair= Ash Blond |skin= |eye=Gold |bloodtype= B |quirk= Fierce Wings |status= Alive |birthplace=Fukuoka |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= Hero Public Safety Commission Paranormal Liberation Front (Spy) |fightingstyle= Ranged + Support Combat |teams= |debut= Chapter 184 |debutanime= Episode 66 (Silhouette) |voice= |eng voice=Zeno Robinson |image gallery= Yes }} |Takami Keigo}} , also known as , is the former No. 3 Pro Hero and the current No. 2 Pro Hero. Appearance Hawks is a relatively short man of quite a slim and narrow build. It is pointed out by himself, that his back muscles are not broad enough. He has feathery ash blond hair swept messily backward with some of the front tufts sticking up in arcs above his head, notably thick eyelashes, and some faint stubble on his chin. His eyes are gold-brown and rather triangular in shape, with two little black triangles just below his tear ducts, making his eyes somewhat resemble those of a bird. The marks around his eyes are naturally innate since he already had them as a child. Due to his Quirk, he has a set of large bright red wings with feathers that gradually lengthen the further down they go. He wears a black shirt with a wavy silver pattern like a ripple in a pond, over which he has a tan jacket with a high collar, the insides and cuffs of the sleeves lined with white fur, and black gloves. He has a square-shaped lobe piercing in each ear, although these are rarely visible as he usually wears a pair of yellow headphones over them. His headphones most likely have protection purposes, since the velocities in which he moves are capable of damaging eardrums beyond repair. A shaped, yellow-tinted visor protects his eyes, presumably from UV radiation above the clouds and dirt particles in high speed. His jacket is specially modified, with two large slits over his shoulder blades, which allow his wings to easily protrude. His costume resembles an aviator's uniform. Personality Hawks is shown to be highly intelligent, both emotionally and logistically. He promotes a carefree and jovial attitude, while his constant vigilance often hides under layers of serenity and equanimity. Hawks acts laid-back, while being on constant alert. Hawks follows the orders of the HPSC without hesistation but subliminal cynicism. Nevertheless, Hawks dislikes formalities, often acting in a unpredictable way while being cocky and taunting. He acts nonchalant and jokingly submissive since he does not care about social status or recognition. He agrees serenely when Katsuki Bakugo claims to have been faster, and he reacts with ironic adaptation when someone claims him to be lesser. Hawks believes that popular approval is the most important metric a Pro Hero should be judged for, since it is the task of a hero to put the citizens at ease - something that he claims to be unable to do. Hawks shows a preference for the lower hero ranks as it would allow him more freedom and avoid the burdens of being a top hero. He states his wish is to patrol in a free, leisurely fashion and "take it easy." Still, Hawks is said to be ferocious in regards to his Pro Hero duties, understanding the importance of a leader figure among all heroes after All Might's retirement. When around others he likes, Hawks is very talkative and can have a prolonged one-sided conversation casually while helping dozens of civilians simultaneously in his area of influence. He also claims that he will always strive for what he longs for. Ironically, despite his bird-like Quirk, he seems to have a special liking for bird-based meals; making him a raptor. Hawks is a highly intelligent individual, as his cunning is shown multiple times as he outsmarts his surveillance monitors, or as he had planned his actions ahead in order to have explanations for the High End-incident. He is rational and more far-sighted than other Pro Heroes, allowing him the best chances to go undercover. He appears relaxed in situations of great pressure, such was the case of the Hero Rankings for the new Top Charts year. Hawks' gestures are lively, expressive and highly personalized, as he always wants to get his voice across. He claims to be "bad at keeping it in", even through he possesses complete control over his facial expressions and body language, which makes him an extremely skilled liar. But apparently he adores the truth, finding lying to be too much work. These traits allowed him to easily work his way into the Liberation Army, and the slight change of motivation expertly conveyed to Endeavor the information about the Liberation Army's aims and change of leadership. While Hawks seems uninterested in most things, he has a good heart as he saves every single witness from High End's attack and is silently disgusted at the strain of maintaining his duty-act as a double agent amidst a cabal of villains and terrorists. He also feels guilt about Endeavor's scar, having coaxed the High-End attack into a contained area to reduce casualties. He seems relaxed and under-challenged like most prodigies would be, but is in fact hard-working and under constant pressure with his Hero career. It is proclaimed that he trained endlessly to maximize the techniques in which he uses his wings, refining his rescue and support combat abilities. Abilities Overall Abilities: Hawks is incredibly fast and cunning, befitting his position as the No. 2 ranked Pro Hero. He was able to effortlessly defeat an empowered villain without paying attention, and kills two Nomu simultaneously. Even if he can not hold up with them power wise, his intellect is extremely dangerous, enhancing his value as a hero to the level of Endeavor or All Might. Ingenious Intellect: Hawks has shown to be highly intelligent. He tricks the surveillance of the Paranormal Liberation Front, while still preserving his facades. He gathers various sensitive information about the politics within the HPSC, without their knowledge. Hawks is observant, collected and quick-thinking in his verbal confrontations with Dabi and Endeavor. Hawks is able to control a large amount of feathers simultaneously without looking, while yet performing a seemingly relaxed conversation. Keen Eyes: From the top of a skyscraper Hawks was able to spot Endeavor between hundreds of citizens, which implies he has incredibly sharp vision. Later Endeavor notes Hawks' eyes to be even keener. Quirk : Keigo's Quirk grants him a pair of large, bright red, feathery wings on his back. These wings allow him to fly, and he can telekinetically control the movement and nature of each individual feather with ease, enabling him to shoot them as projectiles. He can also feel the vibrations in the air through them, allowing him to sense people's locations, in a way similar to echolocation. The feathers are considerably strong, capable of carrying medium-sized objects, such as rocks or human beings, with just a single feather for each one or multiple for large objects. As he sheds more feathers, his wings gradually shrink, impairing his flight ability. When he lost all his feathers, it takes at least two days for them to grow halfway back, which can be a considerable weakness. His feathers are not of infinite quantity and prove to be lacking in abundance during certain occasions. Keigo has mentioned that he does not have enough feathers to hold up a collapsing building, but does have enough to evacuate the victims from said building. *'Feather Blades': Hawks plucks out two long feathers from each of his wings, manipulates their nature and uses them as swords to cut through his target. They are sharp enough to slice through two white Nomu summoned by High-End. It is also shown that he threatens Dabi with a single feather blade after the attack. *'Enhanced Speed': By his own admission, Hawks' strong side isn't muscle strength but his phenomenal speed. He was able to reach Endeavor's attackers from the top of a skyscraper, in the blink of an eye (0,5 s) which makes 375 - 400 km/h (233 - 248 m/h) and he did not even seem like he was trying, which implies that he can go much faster. Hawks solves most fights so rapidly that his sidekicks can't keep up with him so he usually just leaves the aftermaths of his battles to them, while he rushes to the next case. *'Vocal Espionage:' Hawks is able to use one of his feathers to distinguish sounds from the minute it changes in the air, allowing him to decode conversations and vocal information from sensing the vibrations. Especially after leaving the room or increasing the distance, this technique makes him a dangerous spy. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Hawks' given name is composed of the kanji for and , and his surname contains and . *Hawks' design is inspired by , a character from , one of Horikoshi's previous works. ** Hawks himself was originally supposed to be Takahiro, as a transplanted character from Omagadoki Zoo akin to Uwabami and Kugo Sakamata, but that plan was discarded in favor of a new design. *Hawks' wings and overall appearance is similar to . **While his code name and powers are based on DC's Hawkman and Hawkgirl. *Hawks holds the record for the youngest Pro Hero, as well as the fastest for a Pro Hero to become one of the top 10 Pro Heroes on the Hero Billboard Chart JP. *Hawks is the first Pro Hero explicitly stated to have not attended U.A. High School. **This also makes Hawks the highest-ranking Hero currently who did not attend U.A.. *It is hinted that Hawks was a fan of Endeavor from an early age, as depicted by the drawing of him as a child holding an Endeavor figurine. *Although Hawks is bird-like, his favorite food is chicken. *Hawks' ratings in the Popularity Polls are as follow: **In the Fourth Popularity Poll, he placed 4th. **In the Fifth Popularity Poll, he placed 11th. **In the Fifth US Popularity Poll, he placed 7th. *Hawks' English voice actor, Zeno Robinson, also voiced Deidoro Sakaki. Quotes *(To Endeavor) "I just wanna enjoy myself. Seriously. Do some leisurely patrolling, put in a few appearances, say "Aw shucks, no trouble today," and get a good night's sleep! That's my ideal life! I wanna make this world one where heroes have time to kill." *(Inner monologue) "I am Hawks. The man who's a bit too fast. A society where heroes can enjoy a little boredom... I'll make it happen, I promise, at my trademark top speed." *(To the League of Villains' associates) "If corrupting myself is enough to put everyone else at ease, then I will gladly take on this job." *(To Fumikage Tokoyami) "I'm not especially interested in nurturing the next generation or anything, but... It’s great that you’re putting in effort to cover your weak points, like short-distance combat, but you shouldn’t neglect improving on your strong points either. You're capable of moving much more freely. Look... take it from a fellow bird. If you’ve got wings, you should stretch them out and fly. There’s no need for you to be confined to the ground." References Site Navigation it:Keigo Takami pl:Keigo Takami ru:Ястреб Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Internship Employers Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Fukuoka Category:Hawks' Agency Employees